


Clusterfuck

by apipedream



Series: Walking Disasters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Sassy Steve Rogers, also think of clint from the comics bc that is who i think of always, but i'm doing it ok, listen idk what the fuck i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apipedream/pseuds/apipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton finds himself in a relationship with Steve and fucking Bucky. He still doesn't believe it but he sure as hell is enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clusterfuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Do Arm Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616176) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> This happened because I saw [this](http://immyonlygod.tumblr.com/post/131592771539/steveandbucky-wintrhawk-stevebuckyclint) and then read the fic and just fell further into this fucking rabbit hole.  
>   
> Thanks to [bsb633](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsb633) for betaing this because as she kindly let me know I'm horrible at everything to with writing or editing.

This is it, this would be the last time he agreed to what seemed like an easy job, only to turn into a huge clusterfuck of a mess. Dragging himself to the door Clint ignored the buzzing of his phone, knowing that it was either Kate who would just fail at making him feel better or Bucky who would succeed at making him feel worse. The door banged off the wall from the amount of force he used to open it, causing Lucky to yip in surprise. He huffed, walking away from Lucky towards the kitchen. Muttering under his breath, he used his foot to shut the door before he made his way upstairs and locked himself away in his bathroom. Under the sink was the first aid kit that Steve made sure was kept regularly supplied and Clint pulled out the butterfly band-aids to grace his sore face. On his chest was a fucking deep cut from a knife he wasn't paying attention to and now here he sat on the edge of the tub stitching himself up.

After he finished patching himself up, Clint pulled off his gear and clothes in favor of worn sweats and a t-shirt. He padded back downstairs for coffee and smiled slightly at the sticky note left on the grounds of coffee in Steve's neat handwriting. Crumbling up the note telling him to drink responsibly, he made himself a cup thanking all the deities that Steve Rogers was in his life. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and scratched at the stubble as the coffee machine did its thing, wondering when Bucky would inevitably break in. The man in question had gone away on a mission without Steve, which had caused a fight before Bucky suggested Clint go instead, causing Fury to outright laugh in Bucky’s face. Normally, he'd fall into Clint’s apartment after a mission, knowing Clint wouldn't ask too many questions and just patch him up if needed. Steve worried too much but that's why they loved him.

Today though, today was different because Bucky used the front door with a key. He waved it front of Clint's face a smug look on his dumb undamaged face, the asshole. It was one of those dumb ones with a design and he wondered how hard Steve’s eyes rolled when he first saw the fucking American flag design. 

"What are you? A teenaged girl? Why do you have it on a chain around your neck?" Clint asked pouring them both a cup of coffee, forcing Bucky to drink out of the one with the purple bullseye that Kate bought as a joke. 

"Well, my pumpkin, this key represents the love we share and I must keep it close to my heart." Bucky smirked behind the rim of the mug before adding, "Also Steve said you would love it."

Unfortunately, Clint had no idea if Bucky was lying or not because it sounded like some snide comment that Steve would say in a Steve-like tone that made it sound genuine to someone who didn’t know that Steve was a goddamn asshole. It was almost always Steve behind all the dumb ass shit Bucky did because they were children, although he wasn't one to talk because Natasha called him a child all the time. 

Sighing, Clint moved to the couch Bucky following close behind. "You make Steve a copy too?" 

Bucky glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before his metal hand snatched the remote from beside Clint. He shoved the key under his shirt as he flipped to some movie channel and shrugged.

"He told me he already did."

Clint swore under his breath while Bucky just laughed.

\- 

Steve showed Clint his key later in the week over coffee. Clint insisted on having coffee at home, but Steve liked the fancy shit in actual cups with designs in the foam so Clint had to pay for extremely overpriced regular black coffee. It made Steve happy and he enjoyed drawing out on the patio even when it was too cold. The cold never bothered Steve too much, not like Bucky who grumbles and moans whenever a slight breeze blows through his still shoulder length hair - hair he only lets Steve or Clint trim and sometimes Natasha if she’s around. 

Steve pulled out his key chain that had a key to some gym the owner trusted Steve with, a key to Natasha’s place to feed the cat that isn’t hers but won’t leave, and now a key to Clint’s apartment. Unlike Bucky’s, it was a normal looking key that looked exactly like his own. 

“I got it after the third time I brought you home after a hard day on the job. You took too long looking for your keys, so I nicked yours and got my own copy made.” Steve shrugged as he penciled in dark shades on the quick sketch he drew of someone Clint didn’t know. 

Rubbing his face, he rested it in his hands and sighed. Steve ran his fingers through Clint’s hair before going back to his sketch, still sipping at his drink. 

“Remember Tony is throwing a charity event this weekend,” Steve smiled at Clint’s curse and went on, “It’s suit and tie. Try not to damage yourself too badly.”

Clint leaned back in his chair wincing slightly at the cut he stitched up the day before. He wouldn’t let Bucky look at it no matter how hard he tried to pull Clint’s shirt - even when the stupid ex-assassin tried to distract him with soft kisses along the trail of hair that disappeared under his sweats. A fucking arrow to the throat got Bucky to stop but he pouted about it while pulling Clint close to him so they could watch some Netflix show. If Bucky wasn’t going to make fun of his shit stitching job then he’d let Bucky take a look, but Clint wasn’t a dumb ass and wanted to keep some sort of dignity. 

“Let’s go to your place so I can clean out your obviously painful wound, and then go make Bucky get food.” Steve said suddenly, flipping his sketch book shut, and pulling out multiple bills out on the table for whoever came and cleaned up. Clint let the captain place his hand at the small of his back and guide him out of the coffee shop. 

Unlike Bucky, Steve won’t make fun of his shit stitching job.

When they arrived at his place Lucky happily greeted Steve, sniffing at his pockets in a search for treats that Steve normally kept for the dog. Patting the dog on the top of his head, Steve completely ignored Bucky, who snored on the couch fast asleep, and dragged Clint upstairs.

“Go sit on the toilet.” Clint did as Steve said, carefully putting the lid down and sitting on top. He took his shirt off before Steve could ask and blue eyes glanced over at him taking in every bruise and small cut on his torso. 

Quietly, Steve worked at undoing his shit self-stitching job, cleaned out the hopefully not infected wound, and stitched it back up. Clint rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder while the man worked and didn’t mind the slight jostle every time his arm moved. 

“You should take better care of yourself,” Steve muttered, “You’re worse than Bucky and you know I worry too much.”

Guilt, Steve’s favorite weapon of all time that he used too much but it worked every damn time. Or Clint and Bucky were just saps. Probably that. 

“You’re one to talk,” Clint threw back at Steve which only made Steve smile. 

“Shut up, Hawkguy.” 

“It’s Hawkeye,” Clint groaned out tugging at his hair. “Someone called me The Other Hawkeye the other day, which made Kate laugh her ass off.” 

Laughing, Steve shook his head a little and then nipped playfully just under Clint’s jaw. 

“You staying tonight?” Clint asked while Steve kissed up his jaw, over his cheek, and used his teeth to tug at his lower lip. 

“Take a shower with me and I will.” 

-

Bucky flipped them off and drank all the coffee for being left out of “shower fun time” as he liked to call it. Clint made it up with a sloppy blow job while Steve slept in the bed upstairs. 

-

Sometimes Clint isn't too sure how this happened. How he ended up in a relationship with Captain America and Sergeant Barnes. It doesn't make sense and sometimes he feels like he doesn't fit because of how in tune Steve and Bucky are. They just look at each other to communicate and always aware of each other. Steve knows what to say to Bucky when he's too deep into his mind and Bucky knows how to react when Steve feels the need to pick a fight. If Clint tries to help Bucky ends up snapping and Steve ends up fighting. 

They also know how to deal with him, so maybe it's just him who is the fucking idiot who doesn't know how deal with emotions. 

He blames Bucky for this relationship, though. 

The idiot had to pull him in for a hot kiss just to prove to Steve who was the better kisser. Tony, drunkenly laughed, before sobering up real quick when Steve pulled Clint in for slow warm kiss that left him thinking that he'd never be the same again. No one could measure up a kiss like that. When he said it out loud Bucky growled and tried to pull him in for another kiss but Tony stopped him. 

"Enough! I can't handle this. It's bad enough I've gotta watch the two of them never keep their mouths to themselves, but the three of you hanging off each other sounds like a recipe for hell."

Bucky seemed to take that as challenge and Steve was more than willing to go along with it.

They ended up in bed by the end of the week, in Tony's bed in fact (the idea was Steve's). Clint wondered if he was easy or if Steve and Bucky were just too fucking hot to push away. It was probably the first but he refused to admit it. 

"Clint," Bucky whispered from where he was curled up around Clint’s waist. Steve was on his other side his body pressed up against his. "Stop thinking and sleep."

"Shut up." Clint yelped a little when Bucky bit down on the hollow of his neck. 

Steve stirred awake and looked at the two of them before smiling lazily. He ran his hand through Clint's hair, yawning rather loudly, then gripped hard as he yanked his head towards Steve so he could kiss the archer. 

He felt Bucky’s laugh against his back while Steve explored his mouth with his tongue as if he never tasted it before. Meanwhile Bucky nipped at Clint's back, not bothering to be gentle on scars like other people he's slept with in the past have and left teeth marks on his back. 

"Go to sleep Clint." Steve said when he pulled away and flopped back down on the bed. 

Bucky snorted but Clint ignored him in favor for ducking under the blankets (the same purple color he has all over the house, a color that has grown on him) and tugged Steve's dumb Hawkeye themed boxers off. 

Honestly, the three of them were pathetic, wearing each other's merchandise and whatnot. 

Steve's gasp filled the room as Clint swallowed him down, his nose brushing the blonde hair at the base. His lack of gag reflex was something he prided himself on and he knew he gave the best head out of anyone. 

A few minutes passed before a hand gripped his hair and pulled him up, Clint making sure to make an obscene popping noise when Steve's cock left his mouth. Bucky kissed him as soon as head came up and Steve tugged at the sweats Clint wore to bed.

They ended up in a pile of limbs breathing hard and all content to not move ever. Steve idly played with Bucky’s long hair as Clint let his head fall on Bucky's shoulder. 

He may not be as intertwined as the two soldiers were but he had time to catch up, and Clint looked forward to it. Hopefully, he didn't fuck it up before he got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you couldn't tell I know nothing about medical stuff so yeah...


End file.
